Le boxer du témoin
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Sasuke n'aime pas les mariages et il est persuadé que celui de sa cousine, Hinata, n'échappera pas à la règle. Mais ça, c'est sans compter sur le témoin du marié... et son boxer ! Joyeux Narusasu day ! UA.


**Titre** : Le boxer du témoin.

**Rating** : M

**Auteur **: Yzanmyo & Lilicat.

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Pairing **: Kiba/Hinata, Naru/Sasu.

**Crédits **: Les personnages appartiennent à M. Kishimoto, mais l'histoire est de nous.

**Correction **: Loute et Rachel ! Merci à elle deux !

**Résumé **: Sasuke n'aime pas les mariages et il est persuadé que celui de sa cousine, Hinata, n'échappera pas à la règle. Mais ça, c'est sans compter sur le témoin du marié... et son boxer ! Joyeux Narusasu day !

**Avertissement **: Rien de bien sérieux mais il est évoqué des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes. Vous voilà prévenu.

Bonne lecture !

Yzan & Lili

* * *

**- Le boxer du témoin -**

Naruto se morigéna : Où, oui où était-il ? Il était pourtant certain d'avoir mis ce fichu papier là, quelque part, dans la montagne de choses à classer... qu'il ne classait jamais... Dramatique... C'était le mot. Perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs pour remettre la main sur ce fichu carton d'invitation qu'il avait malencontreusement égaré, Naruto pestait contre lui-même, sans même se rendre compte que quelqu'un tambourinait avec insistance à la porte de son appartement.

Le battant fut finalement ouvert et une voix grave et moqueuse retentit, le faisant émerger brutalement de ses pensées.

- Alors ? Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Ce serait dommage que le témoin arrive en retard.

Appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, se tenait l'un de ses amis et accessoirement compagnon de galère pour ce foutu mariage : Néji, un cousin de la mariée.

Se redressant d'un bond, Naruto sauta littéralement sur son ami :

- Néji ! Mon sauveur ! Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?

Mais Néji s'écarta rapidement et poussa un profond soupir :

- Ok... C'est quoi le problème ?

Naruto ricana doucement en se grattant la nuque avant d'avouer :

- J'ai perdu le carton d'invitation.

Néji observa Naruto de ses grands yeux gris, avant de lever son regard vers le plafond. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne l'étonnait même pas ? Décroisant lentement ses bras d'un mouvement souple, il glissa une main dans sa poche. Heureusement, connaissant par cœur son ami, il avait été prévoyant. Avec un soupir désabusé face à celui qui le regardait avec un air de chien battu réclamant une sucrerie, il tendit au chiot éploré un bristol bleu lavande.

- Maintenant va t'habiller ! Et rassure moi... tu n'as pas perdu les alliances au moins ?

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends ! s'exclama Naruto, vexé par le ton condescendant de son ami. Elles sont dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

- Ok, je vais les chercher pendant que tu te prépares, lança son camarade de galère en se dirigeant vers la chambre du propriétaire des lieux.

Naruto eut un léger sursaut de réalisation, avant de hausser les épaules. Il était en retard, très en retard, et loin d'être prêt. Après tout, que Néji se débrouille, il n'était plus un enfant. Se précipitant vers la pile de linge entassée dans son salon, Naruto en fit rapidement l'inventaire. Son costume, son costume... mais où donc l'avait-il fourré ? Tout en se déshabillant, il fit rapidement le tour de son salon à la recherche du précieux vêtement qu'il était allé chercher au pressing il ne savait même plus quand.

Néji entra dans la chambre de son ami, soupirant devant le désordre qui y régnait. Un vieux dicton disait : comme on fait son lit, on se couche. S'il devait en juger par l'état du lit en question, il ne préférait même pas imaginer comment Naruto se couchait. D'un geste sûr, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour le refermer tout aussi rapidement.

- Naruto ? Tu es bien sûr de les avoir mis là ?

Naruto se releva de sous le canapé d'où il extirpa à sa suite une housse de plastique, se cognant la tête au passage.

- Aie ! Quoi ? geignit-il torse nu, son pantalon défait descendant dangereusement sur ses hanches alors qu'il se redressait, tout en frottant son crâne endolori, son précieux trésor au bout des doigts.

Néji soupira lourdement avant de crier :

- Les alliances ! Tu es sûr qu'elles sont dans ta table de chevet ?

La voix assourdie de son ami lui répondit :

- Oui, oui ! Dans le tiroir ! Y'en a qu'un, tu peux pas te tromper !

Désabusé, mais conscient que la réussite du mariage de sa cousine dépendait de sa capacité à faire face, Néji rouvrit le tiroir désigné.

Il maudit le jour où Kiba, complètement saoul, avait décrété sur un coup de tête que ce serait Naruto son garçon d'honneur. Qui, oui, qui pouvait bien choisir une telle tête de pioche, bout en train, bordélique et tête de linotte, comme garçon d'honneur ? C'était totalement suicidaire ! Du bout des doigts, il écarta les différents objets de plastique de couleurs variées et de formes non moins originales qui se trouvaient là. Il ne voulait pas savoir, non, il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que Naruto faisait avec ces trucs là dans sa table de nuit, ou plutôt avec qui... il les utilisait.

Quoique à bien y réfléchir, ou plutôt une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla : que c'était leur place. Où ranger ailleurs toute une panoplie de sex-toys, un éventail conséquent de lubrifiants et un chapelet de préservatifs ? La vraie question était plutôt de savoir ce que les alliances faisaient là. Mais là encore, il n'avait nullement envie de savoir... vraiment pas. Trouvant enfin la boîte en velours contenant les deux bagues, Néji la glissa dans sa poche et referma le tiroir, se promettant de ne plus jamais y repenser en jurant dans sa barbe, inexistante, mariage oblige.

La vision troublante d'un Naruto avec en main l'un de ces objets était bien assez difficile à faire partir comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter. Néji revint stoïquement dans le salon, l'objet de ses fouilles quasi-archéologiques et historiques entre ses doigts.

- J'ai trouvé. Bon, on va définitivement être en retard, tu en es o...

La vision d'un blond sculptural à la peau mordorée, torse nu en train d'enfiler son pantalon de costume sur un caleçon jaune moutarde à spirales bleues lui coupa la parole.

- Non mais c'est quoi cette horreur !

Surpris par le cri outragé de Néji, Naruto se retourna en sursautant.

- Euh... De quoi tu parles ? De mon costume ? Mais on l'a choisi ensemble...

- Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de ton caleçon ! Comment tu peux porter un truc pareil ? Enlève moi ça et mets en un plus sobre !

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Ben quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce caleçon. Il est très bien, non ? C'est la couleur qui te gêne ? De toute façon, sous le pantalon on le verra pas. C'est pas un mariage où on va se désaper, si ? Parce que je crois bien que Hiashi va en faire une attaque si c'est le cas.

Toisant son ami de toute sa hauteur et surtout du haut de son torse musclé et attractif, Naruto planta ses orbes azurs dans le regard de Néji pour faire valoir ses conclusions évidentes.

- Te connaissant, ton caleçon sera visible à un moment ou à un autre ! Tu es bien capable de faire un strip-tease à l'église, ou de déraper et t'étaler dans la nef... enfin bref, d'une manière ou d'une autre, on le verra ton caleçon. Change le !

Devant la voix impérieuse et l'air sévère de Néji, Naruto céda et attrapa un boxer noir qui traînait par là, le montrant rapidement à son ami en lui demandant d'un ton à peine moqueur si celui-ci lui convenait mieux.

Les lèvres fines de Néji se pincèrent concernant la propreté douteuse du sous-vêtement, mais il finit par hocher silencieusement la tête. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent de surprise quand Naruto se plia derechef en deux, ôtant d'un mouvement souple pantalon à demi-enfilé et caleçon injustement incriminé. Le problème fut sa tentative d'enfiler ce diable de boxer, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir acheté, et qui s'avéra vraiment étroit... très étroit... terriblement étroit...

Troublé, Néji préféra se détourner plutôt que de se mettre à baver sur le corps d'apollon de son ami de longue date. Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la table de nuit lui revint en mémoire, coupant court à tout risque de bavage : non, il ne voulait pas tester ce genre de jouets... merci bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto eut enfin fini de s'habiller et se précipita vers la porte en lui lançant :

- Dépêche toi, on va être en retard !

Se retenant de faire une réflexion désagréable à son camarade, après tout lui était prêt depuis longtemps, Néji le suivit à l'extérieur. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui arracha un sourire satisfait : victoire ! Ils étaient en avance, chose qui ne serait certainement jamais arrivée s'il n'avait pas pris l'initiative de venir chercher Naruto. Celui-ci était autant connu pour ses frasques diverses et variées que pour ses retards intempestifs à répétition. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que le blond ne trouve pas le moyen de piquer, sans le vouloir, la vedette au couple qui se mariait aujourd'hui.

Sasuke poussa un léger soupir ennuyé, se tortillant discrètement sur le banc inconfortable. Pourquoi les sièges dans les églises étaient-ils aussi durs ? Il jeta un œil envieux aux chaises prévues pour les mariés et leurs témoins. Eux au moins avaient la chance d'avoir droit à des coussins. C'étaient totalement injuste. Son regard erra dans la nef qui se remplissait doucement, les invités arrivant tranquillement et s'installant du côté qui leur était attribué : à gauche pour la famille et les amis de la mariée, à droite pour ceux du marié.

Se penchant vers son frère aîné, il lui demanda :

- Bon, Itachi, elle commence quand cette foutue cérémonie ?

- Dans une demi-heure, sauf s'il y a du retard.

- Tsss...C'est long...

- C'est un mariage.

Le jeune homme fixa un regard peu amène sur son frère qui lisait passivement le programme. Croisant les bras sur son torse, Sasuke reprit :

- Ça va durer des plombes. J'aime pas les cérémonies. En plus, je suis claqué.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller en boîte hier, répondit Itachi d'un ton moralisateur.

- J'ai quand même le droit de m'amuser, bougonna-t-il.

- Vu que tu es rentré à six heures ce matin, et dans une tenue... plus que débraillée, je ne doute pas que tu te sois... amusé.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice, avant que le plus âgé n'ébouriffe gentiment les courtes mèches brunes du plus jeune. Tous deux se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement, impossible pour eux de nier leur lien de parenté. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux noirs, le même teint pâle, la même silhouette fine, les mêmes expressions. Seule leur taille, Sasuke étant légèrement plus petit qu'Itachi, et leurs traits les différenciaient, l'aîné ayant un visage plus viril que son cadet aux traits plus doux.

- Salut vous deux.

L'interpellation fit relever la tête des deux frères qui saluèrent chaleureusement leur cousin : Néji. Ce dernier s'assit sur la rangée de bancs, juste devant eux, et, se retournant, entama avec eux une discussion sur le mariage auquel ils allaient tous trois assister. Leur cousine, Hinata, épousait celui qui était son petit ami depuis le lycée : Kiba. Si Néji connaissait bien le jeune homme pour avoir usé les bancs d'école avec lui et Naruto, Itachi et Sasuke ne l'avaient eux rencontré que lors des réunions de famille, donc deux ou trois fois seulement auparavant.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans l'église, attirant l'attention des trois cousins sur deux personnes près de l'autel. Itachi haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Je suppose que ce sont les témoins ?

- Tu supposes bien, répondit Néji. Le brun à lunettes c'est Shino, et l'énergumène blond c'est Naruto : les meilleurs amis de Kiba.

- En tout cas, ils sont bruyants, fit remarquer Itachi avec un sourire amusé.

Néji renchérit et commença à raconter à son cousin quelques anecdotes sur les deux témoins et le futur marié. Aucun des deux ne remarqua les yeux écarquillés de Sasuke, ni son air légèrement surpris. Le plus jeune des deux frères se tassa sur son siège, priant tous les Dieux qui existaient et qu'il connaissait, pour passer inaperçu, maugréant contre le destin qui lui jouait toujours de si mauvais tours. Il devait être maudit, il ne voyait que ça. Sinon comment expliquer que le témoin du marié ne soit nul autre que son amant de la nuit précédente ?

La veille, il était allé en boîte avec des amis, bien décidé à s'amuser un peu pour compenser le fait qu'il risquait de s'ennuyer ferme au mariage de sa cousine. Alors qu'il sirotait un cocktail coloré et fortement alcoolisé, assis bien confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils autour de la piste, il avait repéré un beau blond qui lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil. Décidé à tenter sa chance, il s'était levé et avait rejoint le dancefloor, les yeux rivés sur sa proie potentielle.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour s'accaparer toute l'attention du jeune homme. Sasuke avait alors usé de tous ses talents de danseur, se déhanchant lascivement sur les rythmes aux sonorités orientales, pour l'allumer de loin. A sa plus grande satisfaction, sa cible avait rapidement réduit la distance entre eux, venant le rejoindre pour un ballet sensuel et plus qu'équivoque, leurs corps se collant l'un à l'autre avec une envie et un désir de moins en moins dissimulés.

Quand leurs bouches s'étaient enfin rencontrées, elles ne s'étaient plus quittées, se découvrant avec passion. Son futur amant lui avait proposé de finir la nuit chez lui, et Sasuke avait acquiescé avec une nonchalance parfaitement feinte. Son excitation n'avait d'égale que celle de sa nouvelle conquête, même s'il tentait de le cacher, et ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse ne lui donnait que plus envie de conclure. Il lui suffirait de ne pas partir trop tard pour pouvoir dormir un peu avant d'aller à ce foutu mariage qu'il pressentait déjà long et pénible.

Le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas été déçu, loin de là. A peine arrivés à la voiture de son partenaire, ils s'étaient littéralement sautés dessus, s'envoyant en l'air directement sur la banquette arrière, avant même d'avoir quitté le parking. Ils furent incapables d'attendre plus longtemps après s'être respectivement allumés durant de longues heures de danse et de séduction. Et ça n'avait été que le prélude d'une interminable nuit de débauche comme Sasuke en avait peu connu, même s'il n'était pas un saint, loin de là.

Son amant s'était avéré infatigable, inventif, très doué, et surtout extrêmement bien doté par la nature. Sasuke assumait parfaitement son homosexualité et ses préférences. Lui aimait être pris et, tant qu'à faire, par des hommes généreusement fournis. Pour sa plus grande satisfaction, le blond avait correspondu à toutes ses attentes, le faisant jouir encore et encore, s'assurant de le mener au septième ciel, sans bouder son propre plaisir. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, épuisés mais pleinement satisfaits, aux premières lueurs du jour naissant.

Quand Sasuke avait finalement ouvert un œil, il s'était rendu compte avec horreur qu'il était plus de cinq heures du matin. En faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller son amant d'un soir qui ronflait près de lui, il était sorti du lit, s'était rhabillé à la va vite et était parti. Incapable de savoir dans quel quartier il se trouvait au juste, il avait appelé un taxi qui l'avait déposé devant la petite maison qu'il partageait avec son aîné, très exactement à l'opposé de la ville et du petit appartement désordonné où il avait brièvement séjourné. Itachi était déjà debout et n'avait pas manqué de lui faire quelques remarques moqueuses sur sa tenue légèrement débraillée et sa démarche quelque peu boiteuse qui laissaient peu de doutes quant à ses activités nocturnes.

Un coup de coude dans son flanc sortit Sasuke de ses pensées, attirant son attention sur son frère qui lui désigna d'un signe de tête l'allée centrale de l'église. Avec surprise, Sasuke constata que sa cousine venait de faire son entrée dans la nef au bras de son père, un sourire rayonnant étirant ses lèvres sous son voile. Était-il si plongé dans les souvenirs de sa nuit de bacchanales qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer ? Probablement... Il suivit la progression de la mariée jusqu'à l'autel, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder le témoin du marié, pourtant l'objet de toutes ses pensées précédentes.

Le prêtre commença sa lente et soporifique, sempiternellement commune et connue, oraison, saluant ses ouailles réunies en ce jour béni pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et cette femme devant le Seigneur. Sasuke bailla discrètement dès les premières minutes du discours biblique consacré, s'attirant un léger coup de coude de son frère et un regard appuyé qui lui fit lever les yeux, désabusé, vers le plafond de la nef magnifiquement peinte d'angelots perdus dans un ciel bleu pâle ouaté de nuages moutonneux.

La cérémonie suivit son cours, avec sa succession de monologues, de psaumes, de chants religieux et surtout, oui surtout, accompagnée de ces incessants debouts-assis encouragés par le prêtre à chaque nouvelle parole d'évangile ou chanson liturgique. Visiblement, le religieux était bien décidé à partager son dévouement et sa foi, initiant sans arrêt cette gymnastique qui emplissait l'église de raclements de chaises et de froissements de tissus, sans oublier certains soupirs ou brouhahas indiscrets.

Si Sasuke s'ennuyait ferme, Naruto, lui, était confronté à un tout autre problème. Dans sa hâte de se vêtir pour partir de chez lui, il avait oublié un détail important, primordial même : sa ceinture. A chaque fois qu'il se levait, il sentait son pantalon descendre vicieusement sur ses hanches. Il tenta bien de le remonter discrètement, mais le vêtement ne fut nullement coopératif, redescendant systématiquement. Shino lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif, inquiet face à ses tortillements malvenus sur sa chaise. Naruto le rassura d'un sourire crispé, et reprit son opération : remonter son pantalon de costume tout en restant assis, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Une nouvelle fois, le curé leur demanda de se lever et l'infortuné témoin sentit avec une acuité troublante un courant d'air frais sur ses fesses.

Itachi se rassit sobrement avec un léger soupir, à deux doigts de compter une à une les pétales des fleurs qui ornaient les compositions florales qui entouraient l'autel. Il était complètement assommé par les mots plats débités d'une voix atone dans le micro qui crachotait désagréablement, rendant les paroles divines totalement incompréhensibles. Son regard erra au hasard sur la foule réunie devant lui, faisant des commentaires discrets sur les tenues des uns et des autres à son cadet qui grimaçait discrètement à chaque fois qu'il fallait retrouver l'assise du banc dur et inconfortable.

Le manège discret de l'un des deux témoins du marié qui se tortillait sur son siège attira son attention.

- Visiblement, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir du mal à t'asseoir, fit-il remarquer à Sasuke.

- Il a peut-être des fourmis dans les jambes, rétorqua celui-ci.

- On parie ?

- Si tu veux, mais tu vas perdre.

Le prêtre fit à nouveau lever l'assemblée, et les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Ne pouvant pas garder sa découverte pour lui, il attira l'attention de son frère d'un nouveau coup de coude, cette fois bien senti, dans les côtes.

- Quoi ? râla Sasuke à mi-voix tout en frottant son flanc endolori.

- Regarde, le témoin, le blond là, qui se tortille...

- Oui, et alors ?

- Il a exactement le même boxer que toi. Tu sais, le noir avec écrit "Fuck me ! I'm Famous !" en lettres dorées sur l'arrière.

Sasuke pâlit à vue d'œil, attisant la curiosité de son aîné. D'une voix froide, il lui répondit :

- C'est fait en série ces trucs là. On est certainement des milliers à avoir le même.

Pas convaincu et bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net, Itachi ne dit rien, et attendit sagement d'être à nouveau assis pour repasser à l'attaque. Il avait bien remarqué le fait que son petit frère chéri et adoré s'était légèrement détendu face à son silence. Il retint un sourire sadique et ricana intérieurement, songeant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et qu'il comptait bien découvrir la taille de cette anguille. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon...

Tout en se rasseyant, Sasuke croisa les doigts pour qu'Itachi ait effectivement avalé son explication, tout à fait justifiée. Il maudit intérieurement son amant de la veille d'avoir osé mettre son boxer à lui, oui, le sien, justement aujourd'hui, se fustigeant par la même occasion de l'avoir oublié. Il avait renoncé à le chercher dans le capharnaüm qui régnait en maître dans l'appartement où il avait passé une partie de la nuit : erreur fatale. Il tordit le nez en réalisant soudain que le témoin portait donc un sous-vêtement... sale. Non mais franchement, il pouvait pas faire attention celui-là ?

- C'est étrange quand même... Les mêmes lettres sont effacées, remarqua tranquillement Itachi à voix basse, mais suffisamment haute pour être entendu par son frère.

- De quoi tu parles, soupira Sasuke.

- Du boxer du témoin. Au tien aussi il manque le I et le M. C'est drôle, vous avez tous les deux un boxer avec écrit : "Fuck me ! ' Famous". Quelle coïncidence...

- C'est sûrement un défaut de fabrication, se justifia le jeune homme de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Itachi lança un regard signifiant clairement toute son incrédulité à son cadet, et reprit sur le même ton.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est le tien...

- Non mais ça va pas ! Comment mon boxer aurait pu atterrir sur le cul du témoin ? ronchonna le plus jeune.

- Je ne sais pas... mais toi, tu dois bien avoir une idée ?

Devant l'air malicieux de son aîné, Sasuke fulmina intérieurement, tentant de faire entendre raison à son fouineur et Mère-potin de grand frère.

Devant eux, Néji se retourna abruptement pour les fusiller du regard, leur signifiant que leur conversation n'était pas des plus discrètes. Il leur souffla même :

- Baissez le ton. Un peu de tenue ! C'est un mariage tout de même.

Itachi se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler sa découverte, et Néji ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués avant de sourire avec sadisme et connivence. D'une voix assez forte, pour être parfaitement entendu de ses deux cousins, il raconta à Itachi ce qu'il avait trouvé par inadvertance dans la table de chevet de son ami le matin même en cherchant les alliances.

Sasuke souhaita vivement disparaître dans un trou de souris quand les deux commères le regardèrent d'un air entendu et conspirateur. Si Néji s'y mettait aussi, il ne garantissait pas sa survie d'ici la fin de la cérémonie. Si Itachi était redoutable à lui seul, associé à leur cousin il devenait démoniaque. Il protesta vivement face aux sous-entendus scabreux des deux comploteurs, arguant que le boxer du témoin n'avait aucun lien avec lui.

Kiba et Hinata se tournèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre, se préparant à échanger leurs vœux d'époux qu'ils avaient soigneusement préparés. Kiba s'inquiéta de la longueur de la cérémonie, espérant que les haut-le-cœur de sa dulcinée ne viendraient pas gâcher cette journée exceptionnelle, ni ne trahiraient sa condition particulière. Ils ne l'avaient encore annoncé à personne, mais comptaient bien le faire le soir même lors du repas et de leur discours. Hinata était enceinte de trois mois à présent, plus aucun risque n'était à craindre, et dans quelques mois de plus, ils seraient trois à former cette nouvelle famille.

Le prêtre s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poser la question rituelle et incontournable, inconscient de la mini-dispute qui avait lieu dans les premiers rangs de la famille de la mariée.

- Si quelqu'un a une quelconque raison que ce soit de s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Il fit une pause dramatique, s'apprêtant à reprendre le cours de la cérémonie. Après tout, il était rarissime que quelqu'un ait quelque chose à dire. Cette phrase n'était que le vestige d'une vieille tradition qui n'avait plus d'utilité depuis longtemps.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas le mien, merde ! explosa Sasuke tout en se levant.

Le silence sépulcral qui s'abattit soudain dans l'église lui fit lever la tête pour constater avec horreur que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Fusillant des yeux son frère et son cousin qui se retenaient difficilement de rire, il se rassit brusquement, se faisant le plus petit possible, honteux de son emportement irréfléchi et d'avoir ainsi attiré l'attention. Lui qui voulait être discret, c'était raté...

Hinata écarquilla brutalement les yeux en entendant la réaction de son cousin, des scénarios tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres défilant dans son esprit. L'un des membres de sa famille aurait-il deviné sa grossesse ? Et l'aurait attribué à Sasuke ? Elle aimait certes beaucoup le jeune homme, mais de là à coucher avec lui ? Surtout qu'aux dernières nouvelles, celui-ci était gay et fier de l'être. Un sentiment d'horreur la traversa alors que son imagination s'emballait, lui faisant craindre que Kiba ne prenne pour argent comptant cette rumeur d'une relation sexuelle entre elle et Sasuke, et qu'il annule ce mariage, fou de colère qu'elle ait pu le trahir, aveuglé par sa jalousie. C'était censé être le plus beau jour de leur vie...

Surpris par l'exclamation qui avait résonné dans toute l'église, Kiba tourna la tête pour faire part de son incompréhension à sa future épouse, juste à temps pour la rattraper. En effet, sous le coup de l'émotion, la jeune femme en magnifique robe blanche était en train de s'évanouir. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle lui souffla :

- Je te jure que c'est le tien...

Comprenant que sa dulcinée, maintenant inanimée dans ses bras, parlait du bébé qu'elle portait, le futur époux sentit la panique le gagner. Quel était le rapport entre Sasuke et son futur enfant ?

Les témoins eux étaient totalement sous le choc. De quoi parlait donc ce jeune homme ? Shino se pencha vers Naruto pour l'interroger sur le sujet quand un détail l'arrêta. Naruto fixait avec une expression étrange l'importun qui venait d'interrompre la cérémonie. Les sourcils froncés, le témoin chercha désespérément à se souvenir d'où il connaissait le beau brun qui se tassait à présent sur son banc, semblant vouloir s'y fondre. Il l'avait déjà vu, ça c'était une certitude. Un beau mec comme ça, ça ne s'oublie pas. Mais où ? Et quand ?

La première surprise passée, le prêtre se racla la gorge, ramenant ainsi l'attention sur lui.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Mais pourriez-vous être plus clair ? Pour quelles raisons exactement vous opposez-vous à cette union ?

- Oui, Sasuke. Sois plus clair.

La voix froide et tranchante du père de la mariée retentit, faisant se tasser un peu plus l'accusé qui maudit vingt million de fois en son for intérieur son frère et son cousin qui l'avaient plongé dans un tel embarras.

Itachi posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son cadet, qui leva un regard suppliant vers lui. Un doux sourire éclaira ses traits fins, rassurant un peu Sasuke. Se levant lentement, l'aîné des deux frères prit la parole d'une voix calme et posée :

- Veuillez excuser mon frère pour cette interruption totalement inconvenante. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a absolument rien contre ce mariage.

Le soupir de soulagement des mariés, Hinata ayant repris connaissance, fut audible dans toute la maison de Dieu, et l'assistance se détendit. Le représentant du Seigneur sur terre fronça les sourcils et reprit :

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette interruption ?

- En fait, reprit tranquillement Itachi, nous parlions du boxer du témoin du marié. Il s'avère, par un hasard très amusant, que mon petit frère ici présent a exactement le même.

Sasuke se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et, dans une tentative de disparaître, enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il allait tuer son frère ! Pourquoi avait-il cru que celui-ci l'aiderait, le soutiendrait ou le sortirait de cette situation ridicule ? Il aurait dû se souvenir que le passe-temps favori de son aîné était de l'enfoncer toujours un peu plus bas.

- Le plus drôle étant que leurs boxers ont exactement le même défaut : il leur manque des lettres, les mêmes lettres en plus, poursuivit calmement Itachi.

Sasuke voulut le fusiller du regard, mais y renonça en croisant les yeux emplis d'une jubilation sadique de son aîné.

Alors qu'il pensait que sa honte était au summum, une vive exclamation le fit sombrer un peu plus en plein cauchemar :

- Ah ! Mais oui ! C'est ça ! C'était toi !

Levant la tête, Sasuke vit avec horreur son amant de la veille debout, le pointant du doigt, un air illuminé sur le visage.

Naruto avait effectivement eu l'illumination du siècle, ou en tout cas celle qui lui faisait furieusement défaut jusque là, resituant enfin où il avait croisé ce si beau brun. Avec quelques amis, la veille au soir ils étaient allés en boîte pour enterrer la vie de garçon de Kiba. Là, sur la piste, il avait littéralement craqué sur un bel éphèbe qui lui faisait de l'œil. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils se sautent dessus, et ils avaient fini la nuit chez lui. Et quelle nuit ! Sa conquête avait été son meilleur coup depuis des lustres ! Il s'était enfin endormi, épuisé, après un énième orgasme, son magnifique amant dans les bras. A son réveil, il était seul dans son lit, et trop en retard pour s'en affliger. Alors, le retrouver, ici... il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu, mais la surprise était des plus agréables.

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'enquit Itachi avec étonnement.

- Non. Il doit me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, rétorqua Sasuke en tirant sans ménagement sur la manche de son frère pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

- Ah mais si, voyons. On s'est croisé hier soir, en boîte, répliqua Naruto.

- Au secours, gémit le plus jeune, totalement désespéré de voir sa vie privée être ainsi étalée au grand jour dans une église bondée.

Accablé par la honte et le ridicule, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, cachant son visage déconfit entre ses mains.

Plus qu'amusé, Itachi reprit :

- Et bien, tu as très bon goût, Sasu. Et donc, c'est bien ton boxer qu'il porte. Et ne nie pas, j'étais là quand tu es rentré ce matin, tu râlais parce que tu l'avais oublié.

Naruto s'apprêta à répondre, mais fut interrompu par le pied du marié qui écrasa le sien sans douceur.

- Aïe !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Tu peux pas, pour une fois dans ta vie, te tenir tranquille ! s'exclama Kiba en colère. C'est mon mariage quand même ! Alors assieds-toi, et tu la fermes ! Tu régleras cette sombre histoire de boxer plus tard !

Gêné, le blond se rassit, immédiatement imité par Itachi. Ce dernier jubilait intérieurement. Voilà un mariage dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie, et il ne laisserait surtout pas son petit frère l'oublier non plus. Il croisa le regard malicieux de Néji et reporta son attention sur son cadet qui semblait vouloir se cacher sous le banc.

- Au moins, tu sais où est ton boxer maintenant, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Le gémissement mortifié qu'il capta le réjouit au plus haut point. Vraiment, embarrasser son cadet était toujours aussi plaisant, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Le prêtre jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur aux mariés qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait reprendre son office. Sous le regard lourd de menaces de Kiba, Naruto se tint tranquille, observant discrètement celui qui avait partagé son lit quelques heures auparavant. Il ne voyait que les courtes mèches brunes, ce dernier ayant décidé de garder la tête baissée. S'il l'avait trouvé beau, très beau même, en jean et en t-shirt, et hautement excitant en tenue d'Adam, le blond devait reconnaître que le costume conférait une classe folle à son partenaire d'une nuit.

Il avait eu du mal à reconnaître son amant qui pourtant avait quitté son lit il y avait quelques heures à peine. A sa décharge, la veille il avait pas mal bu, et l'obscurité ambiante de la boîte de nuit ne lui avait pas permis de distinguer parfaitement les traits de son bel Adonis. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'une peau de porcelaine où les lumières se réfléchissaient, d'une croupe ferme et rebondie, d'une bouche gourmande et avide, et de deux iris noirs comme les nuits sans lune. Mais de là à le reconnaître au premier coup d'œil dans un costume trois pièces quelques heures plus tard... S'il avait été en tenue d'Adam, nul doute qu'il aurait tout de suite resitué le jeune homme !

Des images de leurs ébats passionnés lui revinrent et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir d'envie. A son réveil, en trouvant le lit vide, il avait espéré que le brun lui eût laissé son numéro de téléphone quelque part, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché non plus, faute de temps, mais la déception lui avait pincé le cœur. Le retrouver au mariage de son meilleur ami était une excellente nouvelle, il pourrait l'aborder et essayer de le convaincre de remettre ça. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat bestial alors qu'il se promettait de ne pas laisser sa proie lui échapper.

- Il te dévore des yeux.

La remarque soufflée discrètement à son oreille par son aîné, fit relever la tête à Sasuke qui croisa le regard sulfureux du témoin. Un frisson d'envie le traversa, comprenant que celui-ci remettrait bien le couvert. Sur le principe, il n'avait rien contre, loin de là. Mais, il s'était déjà assez fait remarquer pour aujourd'hui. Et nul doute qu'une érection en pleine église serait mal venue, surtout avec son frère à côté.

Devant eux, Néji tendit l'oreille, cherchant à capter ce que les deux frères pouvaient bien se raconter. Enfin de ce qu'il entendait, c'était surtout Itachi qui parlait, Sasuke se contentant de grogner de temps en temps. Repensant à la collection de sex-toys que son ami blond cachait dans sa table de nuit, il se demanda vaguement lequel des deux les avait testé sur l'autre. Une chose était sûre en tout cas, jamais plus il ne verrait son cousin de la même façon.

Les mariés échangèrent leurs vœux, se jurant fidélité, amour et soutien en toutes circonstances, et le prêtre les déclara enfin mari et femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Les époux s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements des convives qui quittèrent ensuite l'église. Kiba et Hinata sortirent à leur tour et furent accueillis par une haie d'honneur et une pluie de riz et de pétales de fleurs. Tous deux souriaient largement, ivres de bonheur d'être devenus mari et femme, le petit incident survenu plus tôt déjà oublié face à la concrétisation de leur amour.

De son côté, Sasuke se faisait sévèrement réprimander par son père pour son attitude scandaleuse lors de la cérémonie, sous le regard moqueur de son aîné qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange glacial et courroucé. Il trouvait toujours amusant de voir son cadet, habituellement si fier, se tasser sur lui-même devant la colère Fugaku. Il avait l'impression de le revoir quand il avait cinq ans et qu'il se faisait disputer pour avoir dessiné sur les murs de sa chambre.

- Tu n'es pas un peu vieux maintenant pour embêter ton frère ?

La voix douce de sa mère sortit Itachi de ses pensées et, avec un sourire tendre, il répondit :

- Je ne serais jamais assez vieux pour ça. Et puis, tu sais que je l'adore. C'est ma façon à moi de le lui montrer.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai toujours peur qu'un jour tu n'ailles trop loin et qu'il ne te le pardonne pas.

- Il me pardonne toujours. Et ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je sais quand m'arrêter.

Pour rassurer définitivement cette femme qui comptait tant pour lui, le plus âgé des deux la prit dans ses bras en une étreinte douce et aimante, l'embrassant sur le front.

- Tsss, il me dispute encore comme un vulgaire gamin, ronchonna Sasuke en arrivant près d'eux.

Mikoto se détacha de son fil aîné et lui caressa doucement la joue en lui disant :

- C'est parce que pour lui, tu seras toujours son petit garçon.

- J'ai vingt-cinq ans maintenant, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus un petit garçon, rétorqua-t-il.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs, je tenais à te dire que j'approuve Itachi...

Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogatif, incitant ainsi sa mère à poursuivre.

- Tu as vraiment très bon goût mon fils, ce jeune homme blond est particulièrement séduisant.

Itachi manqua s'étouffer de rire devant l'air choqué de son petit frère qui fixa leur mère comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Leur père les rejoignit, empêchant ainsi ce dernier de protester, et les entraîna vers la voiture. Ils devaient se rendre au domaine où se déroulerait le reste des festivités. Sasuke suivit le mouvement en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante sur sa famille de commères, sous l'œil tendrement amusé de ses parents.

Naruto sortit de son véhicule, et rejoignit ses amis déjà arrivés. Le vin d'honneur se déroulait sur la pelouse qui entourait le château. Une grande tonnelle était dressée, abritant un buffet de petits fours divers et variés, tous très appétissants. Des serveurs en livrée voyageaient déjà d'un invité à l'autre, un plateau garni de verres emplis de champagne à la main. Se saisissant d'une coupe, Naruto trinqua joyeusement avec Kiba et Hinata, les félicitant pour cette union, leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde et surtout de faire rapidement une descendance qu'il pourrait chouchouter. Le rougissement de la mariée et le clin d'œil de Kiba le rassurèrent sur ce point qui semblait être en bonne voie.

Les jeunes mariés s'éloignèrent pour saluer d'autres convives, discutant avec chacun d'eux, recevant les félicitations de tous, souriant à tout va. Naruto les observa un moment, ému de voir ses deux amis si heureux. Il les connaissait depuis l'école primaire et avait été aux premières loges pour voir l'évolution de leurs sentiments et le début de leur relation. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres quand il repensa aux nombreuses fois où il avait encouragé Kiba à se déclarer, et aux nombreuses jérémiades de celui-ci qui ne pensait pas avoir la moindre chance avec la belle et timide jeune fille.

Un éclat de rire ramena son attention sur un groupe de personnes près de lui. Ils devaient sûrement être de la famille d'Hinata s'il en croyait la présence de Néji parmi eux et la ressemblance frappante avec la jeune mariée. L'apercevant, Néji lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Naruto salua chaleureusement les inconnus que son ami lui présenta comme étant son père, sa mère, son oncle et sa tante. Cette dernière lui sourit malicieusement et lui demanda innocemment :

- Alors, il paraît que vous portez le boxer de mon fils aujourd'hui ?

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de champagne, faisant rire de concert les deux femmes présentes. Rougissant et bégayant de gêne, le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu, tenta de se justifier :

- Euh... Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

L'hilarité générale du petit groupe redoubla, et Naruto souhaita pouvoir disparaître dans un trou de souris ou, au choix, se transformer en minimoys pour pouvoir filer à l'anglaise.

- Vous n'avez pas fait exprès de trouver mon fils à votre goût, de mettre son boxer ou bien d'avoir exhibé ce sous-vêtement pendant la cérémonie ? s'enquit Mikoto avec malice.

Décidant qu'après tout, le mal était déjà fait et qu'il valait mieux en rire, Naruto répondit sur le même ton :

- En fait, j'étais en retard ce matin. Et Néji est venu me mettre la pression, pour que je sois à l'heure. Dans l'affolement, j'ai oublié de mettre ma ceinture. Et c'est à cause de Néji que j'ai mis le boxer de votre fil, madame. Mon caleçon n'était pas au goût de votre neveu, j'ai donc dû en changer précipitamment, et je n'ai pas fait attention. Par contre, pour votre fils, je plaide coupable et vous félicite pour avoir mis au monde un aussi beau garçon. Mais maintenant que je vous vois, je comprends mieux d'où lui vient cette beauté.

- Après avoir séduit mon fils, vous comptez aussi séduire ma femme ?

Naruto sourit malicieusement à l'homme brun qui venait de l'interpeller de cette manière, ayant parfaitement entendu l'amusement perçant dans le ton. Respectueusement, le témoin s'inclina et répondit :

- Aucunement monsieur. Aussi jolie que soit votre épouse, je lui préfère votre fils.

- Et avez-vous réglé ce problème de ceinture ? demanda la mère de Néji tout en coulant un regard vers le pantalon du jeune homme.

- Rassurez-vous Madame, une âme charitable a eu pitié de moi et m'a dépanné. L'incident ne risque pas de se reproduire.

- Dommage, je n'ai pas bien vu la première fois, soupira son interlocutrice, déclenchant un nouvel accès d'éclats de rires autour d'elle.

Naruto sourit et discuta encore un peu avec le groupe avant de s'éloigner pour se resservir un verre histoire de se remettre de ses émotions. Ce mariage était loin d'être aussi rasoir qu'il l'avait craint, bien au contraire, même s'il se serait bien passé d'avoir la vedette.

Tout en picorant quelques petites douceurs sur le buffet, il observa la foule d'invités, cherchant à y retrouver son amant de la veille, bien décidé à l'aborder. Il l'aperçut finalement en train de discuter avec un groupe de jeunes filles. S'adossant contre l'un des poteaux de la tonnelle, il contempla le brun qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose. Les demoiselles près de lui minaudaient et riaient, semblant tenter de le séduire. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres devant ce spectacle, les pauvres n'avaient certainement pas le nécessaire pour plaire au bel adonis qu'elles convoitaient, mais ça, visiblement, elles étaient loin de le savoir.

Une petite fille rousse s'accrocha soudain à la jambe de Sasuke, attirant son attention. Reconnaissant la fille de l'une de ses nombreuses cousines, dont il était accessoirement également le parrain comblé, il se pencha vers elle et lui sourit.

- Sasu... s'exclama joyeusement la fillette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

- J'ai faim. Et j'ai perdu maman.

- Viens, on va aller chercher un gâteau et retrouver tes parents. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas bien loin.

La petite rouquine lui fit un sourire resplendissant et lui tendit les bras. Sans se faire prier, trop heureux d'avoir une bonne excuse pour s'éloigner de ses admiratrices de plus en plus encombrantes dont il n'arrivait plus à se dépêtrer, Sasuke prit sa cousine dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le buffet.

- T'as vu ma belle robe ? s'enquit la fillette avec fierté.

- Oui, elle est très jolie. Comme toi.

- C'est moi la plus belle, hein ?

- Toujours, ma puce.

Arrivé devant les petits fours et gâteaux proposés, le duo entreprit de trouver de quoi satisfaire leurs estomacs respectifs, amusant les serveurs devant la conversation qu'ils entretenaient :

- Non, pas celui-là, il est pas beau.

- Ok. Alors... celui-là ?

- Il est au chocolat ?

- Je ne crois pas. Attends, je goûte... non, il est à la framboise.

- Moi, je veux du chocolat !

- Bien mademoiselle, trouvons du chocolat alors.

Toujours adossé au même endroit, Naruto ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange. Il trouva son amant d'un soir touchant comme ça, avec cette petite fille dans les bras, cherchant à satisfaire les exigences culinaires de la jeune demoiselle qui le menait par le bout du nez. Doucement, il s'approcha du duo et tendit la main jusqu'à une assiette posée un peu en retrait. Il s'en saisit et la présenta à la petite fille en lui disant sur le ton de la confidence :

- Ceux là sont au chocolat.

Deux têtes, une brune et une rousse, se tournèrent vers lui. La fillette lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se servir, enfournant immédiatement un premier gâteau dans sa petite bouche enfantine. Sasuke, lui, le regarda, d'abord surpris puis légèrement embarrassé quand il le reconnut. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, prêt à entamer une discussion avec l'objet de toute son attention, quand il fut interrompu par la voix fluette de l'enfant :

- C'est toi le monsieur qui a perdu son pantalon à l'église ?

- Euh... oui... bégaya le blond, gêné.

- Pourquoi tu as montré ta culotte ? Ma maman me dit toujours qu'il faut pas montrer sa culotte en public, c'est pas bien. Ça se fait pas.

Ne sachant que dire, Naruto lança un regard suppliant à sa conquête d'un soir. Celui-ci eut un rictus moqueur avant d'expliquer à la petite fille toujours dans ses bras.

- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, ma puce. Et ta maman a parfaitement raison de te dire ça. D'ailleurs, on devrait aller la retrouver, elle va s'inquiéter sinon.

- Attends, je prends d'autres gâteaux ! s'exclama la rouquine en tendant la main vers l'assiette.

- Ne prends pas tout, on va juste en mettre quelques uns dans une assiette, ok ?

Tout en parlant, Sasuke avait transféré trois gâteaux au chocolat dans une petite assiette en carton, puis il en rajouta deux autres aux fraises. Une fois cela fait, il donna le tout à sa cousine en lui recommandant de bien tenir le trésor de guerre ainsi obtenu pour ne pas le renverser. La fillette approuva d'un hochement de tête frénétique avec un sourire barbouillé de chocolat.

- On va prendre une serviette aussi, reprit Sasuke en joignant le geste à la parole. Parce que les moustaches, c'est vraiment pas terrible sur une jolie princesse comme toi.

- Dis, tonton Sasu, j'ai soif. Je peux aussi avoir du jus de fruits ? S'il te plaît, s'empressa de rajouter la dite princesse.

- Tu veux quoi ? Orange, pomme ou ananas ? répondit le jeune homme tout en souriant doucement à sa si charmante interlocutrice.

- Orange.  
- Ok. On a tout cette fois ? Bon, alors allons retrouver ta maman.

Le duo s'éloigna après un vigoureux hochement de tête satisfait de l'enfant qui était aux anges, le brun saluant d'un léger signe de tête son amant de la veille qui lui avait servi le verre de jus d'orange. Ils rejoignirent le reste des invités et se mirent ensuite en quête des parents perdus.

Naruto les regarda disparaître dans la foule dans un état second. Si le brun l'avait séduit la veille par son physique d'apollon, là il venait d'être complètement subjugué par sa gentillesse et sa douceur envers cette petite fille à la chevelure de feu. C'était décidé, il voulait faire plus ample connaissance avec lui, et pas seulement pour le remettre dans son lit. Il le sentait, là au fond de ses tripes, qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour tomber amoureux de cet homme là.

Il y avait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, et de nombreuses déceptions amoureuses l'avaient rendu méfiant. En fait, il préférait ne pas s'attacher, enchaînant les conquêtes d'un soir et les relations éphémères. Mais là, son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir simplement discuter avec ce beau brun. Peut-être que c'était lui l'homme qui lui redonnerait foi en l'amour ? Du moins, l'espérait-il. Ne restait plus qu'à mettre en place la première partie de son plan : lui parler seul à seul.

Attrapant deux coupes de champagne, une pour lui et une pour le brun, Naruto se jeta dans la foule à son tour cherchant sa cible dans la masse d'invités. Il finit par le retrouver qui s'éloignait en direction du parking, seul. Saisissant sa chance, Naruto le rejoignit rapidement, prenant soin de ne rien renverser, tout en esquivant avec adresse ceux qui l'interpellaient au passage. Arrivé sur le parking, il erra entre les voitures en quête d'une silhouette longiligne et masculine. Il l'aperçut enfin, adossé à une berline rouge, fumant paisiblement une cigarette dans le calme ambiant.

- Hey !

Sasuke leva la tête, surpris de se faire ainsi interpeller. Un rictus amusé étira les coins de sa bouche quand il reconnut le blond qui lui avait piqué son boxer. Il prit la coupe que celui qui l'avait rejoint lui tendait, et tira une nouvelle fois sur sa tige de tabac. Des volutes blancs s'échappèrent de ses lèvres minces vers le ciel d'un bleu translucide, et il ne manqua pas ce regard d'un bleu tout aussi limpide et lumineux braqué sur lui.

- Merci... pour la coupe, dit-il après un court silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ? s'enquit Naruto en s'installant aux côtés du brun.

- Je fuis.

Le rire clair et franc qui retentit à sa gauche fit sourire Sasuke.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un certain succès auprès des demoiselles.

- Hm. Elles sont terrifiantes, et bornées... Quand je leur dit que je suis gay; soit elles s'en foutent, soit elles me harcèlent encore plus pour avoir des détails.

- Des détails ?

- Genre si je suis Uke ou Seme, mon type de mec, si le coup de la prostate c'est vrai. Bref, ce genre de trucs quoi.

Naruto soupira doucement et renchérit :

- Ah oui, les yaoistes. Ce sont elles les pires.

- C'est clair. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je te cherchais.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui un peu surpris, et le fixa en attente d'une réponse plus explicite.

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qu'il faut que je te rende, non ? expliqua Naruto avec un brin de malice.

- Oh ! Et tu comptes me le rendre maintenant ?

- Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais bien le garder encore un peu. Et, on pourrait se revoir pour que je te le rende. C'est quoi ton numéro ?

Intérieurement, Naruto croisa les doigts pour que son amant accepte. Le regard circonspect que lui lança ce dernier lui donna des sueurs froides.

Sasuke fixa sans mot dire son voisin de capot. Lui donner son numéro de téléphone ? Pourquoi pas. Après tout, c'était un très bon coup. Et, si la veille il l'avait trouvé sexy, là en plein jour et en costume trois pièces, il le trouvait tout à fait à son goût. Pour être honnête, il y avait vaguement songé avant de quitter l'appartement ce matin même, mais les recherches infructueuses pour retrouver son boxer lui avaient sorti l'idée de la tête. Ce n'était qu'en se couchant dans son propre lit après une bonne douche qu'il y avait repensé. C'était l'occasion parfaite, son amant d'un soir lui tendait lui-même la perche. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, un dernier détail lui parut essentiel.

- Ok. Mais je préférerais que tu le laves avant de me le rendre.

Sasuke vit la main de Naruto se figer à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, le verre de champagne restant en suspens dans les airs. Les yeux bleus de son amant s'écarquillèrent, et le brun eut le plaisir de voir un éclair de réalisation traverser le visage de celui-ci.

- Oh... merde ! gémit Naruto.

Ce fut trop pour Sasuke qui éclata franchement de rire.

Vexé, Naruto lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule en ronchonnant :

- Te moque pas, j'étais super à la bourre ce matin. Et Néji m'a fait un caca nerveux à cause de mon caleçon.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Soit disant qu'il était moche et qu'on risquait de le voir à un moment ou à un autre. Pffff, il m'en a fait tout un fromage, alors forcément dans la précipitation...

- Il n'avait pas complètement tord. Si moche que ça le caleçon ?

- Jaune à spirales bleues.

- Doublement raison alors.

Naruto protesta vivement, défendant son pauvre caleçon à l'esthétisme incompris, faisant rire Sasuke un peu plus à chaque nouvel argument. Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment à discuter sur le parking, parlant ensuite de choses et d'autres. Une sonnerie de téléphone les sortit de leur conversation et Sasuke décrocha son portable, non sans un soupir :

- Quoi ?

- ...

- Sur le parking. J'arrive.

Après avoir raccroché il se tourna vers Naruto, expliquant brièvement que c'était son frère et qu'il était prié de rejoindre la famille pour les traditionnelles photos avec les mariés. Les deux amants reprirent la direction de la fête. Juste avant de se joindre à ses parents et son frère, Sasuke tendit discrètement à Naruto une carte de visite puis s'éloigna de lui en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice. Naruto rangea soigneusement le petit rectangle de bristol où était noté le numéro de téléphone du brun, un sourire discret éclairant son visage.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres. Après les traditionnelles photos avec les amis, la famille, les amis de la famille et la famille des amis, tous les invités partirent pour une promenade, la salle ayant l'avantage de se trouver près d'un petit bois. Au retour, le buffet apéritif avait remplacé celui du vin d'honneur et les invités se pressèrent autour de lui, discutant en petits groupes sur des sujets banals et ordinaires.

Naruto et Sasuke restèrent avec leurs proches respectifs, seuls leurs regards se croisèrent de temps à autre. Itachi ne rata pas une occasion de mettre son cadet dans l'embarras et Néji navigua d'un groupe à l'autre. Lui avait l'avantage de connaître presque tous les invités, ayant été à l'école avec Hinata et Kiba, la plupart des amis de ceux-ci étaient aussi les siens. Le nombre de convives diminua, ceux n'étant conviés qu'à la cérémonie et au vin d'honneur étant partis depuis longtemps.

Puis ce fut l'heure de passer à table, chacun cherchant sa place sur le plan de table exposé à l'entrée de la salle. Naruto savait déjà qu'il serait à la table des mariés, son statut de témoin lui procurant d'office cet insigne honneur. Il fut déçu de voir que Sasuke était, lui, placé bien plus loin, mais en s'asseyant il remarqua que le brun était pile dans son champ de vision. Ce fut donc avec un entrain renouvelé qu'il s'installa, entamant la discussion avec sa voisine d'en face, la sœur de Kiba.

Toute la soirée durant, Sasuke sentit le regard de Naruto sur lui, et plus d'une fois leurs yeux se croisèrent. Une vibration se fit sentir dans sa poche et, discrètement, il en extirpa son portable.

"Ce soir, chez moi. Je ferais une lessive."

Le jeune homme dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Un poids se posa sur son épaule et la voix de son frère résonna à son oreille.

- Un message de ton amoureux ?

- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

Itachi l'observa en silence avec un sérieux qui déstabilisa son cadet, peu habitué à le voir ainsi et non pas moqueur, sarcastique ou blasé.

- Mais tu l'aimes bien, non ?

- Il est sympa.

Le sourire tendre de son aîné toucha Sasuke, tout autant que la main douce qui lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux.

- Préviens moi si tu ne rentres pas demain, ok ?

Comprenant l'inquiétude de son frère derrière la question posée sur un ton complice, Sasuke approuva d'un signe de tête avant de répondre au SMS de son amant. Le repas se termina tardivement et les mariés ouvrirent le bal d'une traditionnelle valse. Naruto vit avec amusement la petite fille rousse tirer ensuite Sasuke sur la piste, obligeant le jeune homme à se plier en deux pour la faire danser au rythme du Beau Danube Bleu. La fillette s'accapara le brun durant les premières danses, finissant dans ses bras et faisant rager toutes celles qui rêvaient d'être à sa place.

Néji s'assit près de Naruto en soupirant :

- J'ai trop mangé.

- Moi aussi, mais c'était tellement bon.

- Hm. Rassure moi, tu n'es pas jaloux de Sayuki ?

- Qui ? Naruto tourna la tête surpris, cherchant à savoir de qui parlait son ami.

Celui-ci tendit le doigt vers la piste de danse, tout en répondant :

- La petite rousse qui monopolise Sasuke.

- Ah ! Elle ? Non, aucun risque. Je les trouve même mignons tous les deux.

- Ouais. Sayuki, c'est la fille de notre cousine Hana. Sasuke et elle ont toujours été très proches, c'est d'ailleurs lui le parrain de Sayuki. Il est d'une patience d'ange avec cette petite chipie. Elle le mène par le bout du nez, et il le sait pertinemment, mais il se laisse faire.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Hana dit qu'il compense le fait qu'il n'aura jamais d'enfants en chouchoutant plus que de raison sa filleule.

Sur le dancefloor, Sasuke se laissa entraîner pour une nouvelle chorégraphie orchestrée par sa cavalière. Il la fit tournoyer sur elle-même, s'amusant de la voir s'esclaffer en lui donnant des ordres sur les pas à effectuer. Finalement, il la prit dans ses bras, la faisant voltiger au-dessus de sa tête avant de se déhancher au rythme de la musique festive avec la fillette enthousiaste accrochée à son cou. Ils se chuchotèrent des secrets à l'oreille, sous le regard envieux de demoiselles plus âgées qui auraient bien aimé avoir quelques années de moins pour concurrencer leur rivale.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, alors qu'il discutait avec Néji et Itachi, assis sur une chaise à l'écart de la piste, qu'une main frôla le bas de ses reins, attirant son attention sur Naruto qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, ses clés de voiture bien visibles en main. Un coup d'œil autour de lui, lui apprit que la soirée touchait à sa fin, la plupart des invités étant partis. Ceux qui restaient encore dormaient sur leurs sièges ou discutaient par petits groupes fatigués, alors que quelques derniers courageux se déhanchaient encore sur la piste de danse désertée.

Sasuke salua donc calmement son frère et son cousin, prenant congé tout en ne laissant rien paraître de son empressement. Il récupéra sa veste laissée sur le dossier d'une chaise et quitta la salle à son tour. Sur le parking, il retrouva Naruto qui l'attendait devant une citadine bleue métallisée. Sans un mot, les deux hommes s'installèrent dans l'habitacle et la voiture démarra, s'engageant sur la route bordant le parking.

- Ça te gène si j'en grille une ? s'enquit Sasuke en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

- Non, mais ouvre la fenêtre.

- Ok.

La flamme du briquet illumina un court instant le visage du fumeur, l'odeur du tabac se rependant dans l'habitacle en même temps que la fumée sortait par la vitre entrouverte. Sasuke reprit la parole d'une voix tranquille :

- Tu m'invites uniquement pour faire la lessive ?

- Non, répondit Naruto en riant. J'ai d'excellent jeux de société si tu veux.

- Ah oui ? Lesquels ?

- Monopoly, Trivial Poursuit, Scrabble...

- Et bien quel programme, j'ai hâte d'y être.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Quand ils furent calmés, Sasuke reprit d'une voix où perçait la déception :

- J'aurais préféré d'autres jeux, mais si tu n'as pas mieux... je m'en contenterais.

- D'autres jeux ?

- Néji m'a parlé de ce qui est rangé dans ta table de chevet...

- Oh ?!

- Hm. Je pensais qu'on pourrait jouer avec... A moins que tu ne saches pas t'en servir.

A ces mots, Naruto pila net au milieu de la route et se pencha vers son amant provocateur.

- Crois moi, je sais parfaitement comment m'en servir, souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude tout en observant son passager avec concupiscence.

- Je demande à voir, rétorqua Sasuke sur le même ton.

- Je ne garantis pas que tu verras grand chose, mais je peux te promettre que tu vas le sentir.

Leurs bouches se frôlèrent légèrement, leurs souffles se mêlant intimement à chaque respiration.

Un klaxon bruyant fit brutalement sursauter le duo, et Naruto fit repartir sa voiture non sans râler contre ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Le ricanement amusé de Sasuke le fit sourire et il lui lança un regard emplit de promesses. Se reconcentrant sur la route, Naruto se dit que oui, décidément, il avait envie de partager bien plus qu'une simple nuit de débauche avec son beau brun. Et si pour cela il devait garder le boxer en otage, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à le faire.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires des auteures :

De l'humour et peu de sexe, voilà qui change un peu non ? On espère que ça vous a plu, nous en tout cas, on s'est bien amusé avec ce boxer !

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Dans la pièce les deux auteures savourent l'achèvement de cette histoire rocambolesque, inconsciente du regard noir que Sasu pose sur Ita.

- Quoi ? demande finalement Ita.

- Traître !

- Oh, tu vas pas en faire un fromage, si ? C'est drôle, non ? Et puis pour une fois, tu ne souffres pas.

- Mais je suis ridicule ! s'énerve Sasu.

- Ben, moi je trouve que le plus ridicule c'est Naru qui perd son pantalon en plein milieu de la cérémonie, soupire Ita.

Néji arrive sur ces entrefaites, une paire de lunette noires sur le nez et une canne blanche à la main.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit Naru.

- Je suis devenu aveugle à cause de ta collection de jouets douteux et ton affreux caleçon jaune !

- Quoi ! Mais j'y suis pour rien moi ! proteste Naru.

Se tournant vers les lecteurs, celui-ci rajoute :

- Dites le lui, vous. Ce n'est pas ma faute, ce sont elles les deux folles responsables de tout ça ! Reviewez !


End file.
